Brian Wong
Brian Wong is a 17 year old Asian-American male Poképhiliac. His claim to fame is a Pokémon porn meme fanfiction someone made in 2014, which included him as the starring role, in which he happens across a wild gardevoir in his room and mostly having sex with it The fanfiction In case you ever wanted to read this bastion of literature, here it is. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10812295/1/50-Shades-of-Gardevoir Otherwise, there's a plot synopsis below. Plot synopsis Upon coming home from a grueling day of middle school, Brian grabs food and travels up to his room, where he is greeted by a wall of pornographic images of his waifu, Gardevoir. He looks up PokPornForFaggots.com, his preferred host for top-teir Pokémon porn. After managing an impressive 1.2 centimeter erection, he faps and passes out from exhaustion afterwards. The next day, upon waking up, Brian realizes that there is, in fact, a Gardevoir in his room. He takes the Pokémon to school with him and nobody seems to care much. At gym class, his friend Daniel questions Brian's martial status in relation to Gardevoir, and Brian insults him by calling his furry waifus shit-tier. Since Daniel isn't heard from again in the story, we can assume he killed himself following this brutal roasting. At home, Gardevoir tries to grab a bottle of water to relieve herself from the searing 169° heat, and despite Brian's attraction, he doesn't allow her to enjoy her water, until she begs and he gives in. When she sees Brians wall of Gardevoir porn, Brian accumulates a 1.3 centimeter boner and the two have sex. Brian wakes up the next morning to soothing flute music. Brian gets pissed off that Gardevoir is the source of the music, fucking with his flute. Brian looms over her, whip in hand, but suddenly hears shekels clinking to the ground downstairs. He is calmed with the acquirement of jewgold. He sits down for breakfast, but is interrupted by his mother, who chases him with Brian's whip for having discovered the wall of Gardevoir porn and empty bottles of lotion present in his room. He is kicked out of the house. Brian and Gardevoir set out for the park, making a detour for William Wong to accompany them. They embark for the tennis courts. Upon arriving, William challenges Gardevoir, causing her to use psychic on William. To avoid being implicated, the two leave the tennis courts. They fall asleep on a hill, and in a confusing turn of events Brian fucks up his chances of getting laid. He plays Clash of Cocks to recover. After walking home him and Gardevoir recoup. They begin to fuck again, with Brian achieving Asian nirvana at 1.4 centmeters. To Brian's chagrin, the two are caught by Brian's mom, who lashes her son repeatedly. Gardevoir escapes the scene and entertains herself with some quality Pokémon Z on TV. The next morning, Brian announces that the two are going to take a trip to Japan. Brian ignores Gardevoir's questions as he hoists her onto a bike and begins his 47 mile ride to LAX Airport in Los Angeles. He is confronted by a yellow nigra named Joey in Compton. Brian leaves her with his phone at the terminal, and it's revealed that Brian has been getting cucked the whole time. They arrive in Japan, where upon reaching the home they get into a scuffle with a Tokyo Drifter. He is rammed with a car and is incapacitated. Gardevoir goes to the hospital where he is being held, only to have greasy beaners hit on her. William appears to defend her, driving away the immigrants but getting fatally stabbed in the process. Back at home, Gardevoir masturbates to Ash Niggums. Before she can finish, Gallade arrives, ready to fuck. They fornicate, and suddenly the Kool-Aid man, followed by a horde of black men, burst through the walls. The Nigerians vanquish the pitcher and savor it's bodily fluids, causing Gardevoir to faint. Legacy Brian Wong has remained active in the Diamond Ranch Band. Many attribute his status as an acclaimed drum major to the success of this fanfiction. Wong himself alleged that this very fanfiction caused him to attain great popularity in Lorbeer Middle School. His reputation as the Gardevoir Fucker™ has carried with him into High School, and probably will carry into college as well. After reading this page, you may be asking yourself, "So how does this random faggot apply to the Rojolore?" -insert insult or meme here-